Challenge Accepted
by nickandcory
Summary: An accident in the hallway left a bruised Rachel and a curious Finn. Getting to know her was the difficult part until she granted him one month of testing the waters. But even that didn't make a difference, she was playing hard ball. Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_I am really proud of this. Like 'But He's My Brother' this started out as a one-shot. 95 percent of this story is completed, but unlike BHMB which I had to completely re-write I am really liking where I went with this story. Updates will be once or twice a week since I am finished with it (except for edits). Since this is finished, I now have time to work on my other fics that will be updated soon! I've just had this idea for months and I've been working on this story for about a month now._

**_Reviews are always appreciated!_**

_**Chapter One: **  
><em>

"Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with my Rachel Berry?" Kurt motioned the petite brunette to turn in a circle. "Seriously, Rachel you've transformed so much more grown up!"

"Well my aunt helped me see the light. She told me that being a junior meant, I needed to let my hair down and have fun. New York with my aunt all summer was what I needed to see the light Kurt, magic like."

"I can see." Kurt clapped his hands together in excitement in seeing his best friend so well put together. "You have no idea how amazing you look with those childish bangs gone and your hair, your hair looks fantastic grown out."

"I think so too." Rachel ran her hands through it, she was worried Kurt would think it was all too much. She was tickled pink to see that he liked it as much as her. That her summer of changes were well worth it. Kurt's opinion meant the most to her, she did this to make him proud (as well as herself)

"Although I am a little disappointed that I wasn't there for this transformation, I am so elated."

"Look at you though Kurt, don't think I didn't notice the lost weight." Rachel grabbed her belongings out of her own car so they weren't late for homeroom. Kurt shut her door, face flushed a little from Rachel noticing.

"Well seeing as though my best friend ditched me to go to New York, I didn't have anyone to snack with or to lazy around. I had nothing else to do but to go out and do things, socialize with people."

"What a shame." Rachel teased him looping an arm through his as they entered the school. Kurt looked down at her legs than giving her a slight glare. "Okay, now I know this is a moment of change but I couldn't get rid of them Kurt! I can't believe you didn't notice them until now, anyway."

"Knee highs, really Rachel?"

"They're like my safety net, I love wearing knee highs with my clothes." Rachel stopped in the middle of the hall swinging her and Kurt's hands between them "My dress is super cute though, not those 'nun' dresses that you said were hideous. My aunt helped me donate them, please Kurt just ignore the knee highs and remember everything that I've done over the summer. The knee highs will not hurt the outfit."

"The knee highs will not hurt the outfit." Kurt repeated taking deep long breaths, peaking down he gasped and hid his face in her shoulder. Giggling at his dramatics they were distracted from the large group of boys coming down the hallway yelling.

"Watch out!" One of them yelled, Kurt looked up to see a football swirling in the air coming right towards them. Ducking down just in time, Kurt dodged the ball but he couldn't say the same for his best friend who fell to the ground clutching her nose in pain.

"Oh shit!" Running over to the girl on the ground, Rachel opened her eyes to see football players on every side of her. Not knowing whether to feel blessed or humiliated for the fact that her nose was gushing out blood, she decided to go with the second one and accept Kurt's help getting up. Dusting her off Kurt pushed them through the boys rushing her into the nurses office.

Her nose was throbbing as she laid out in the nurses office waiting for her father to pick her up to take her to the emergency room. Something was broke for sure, the bleeding had finally stopped but there wasn't something right with it. Rachel had even sniffed without thinking earlier making her want to throw up in pain. The need to just cry out of pain and frustration was becoming unbearable. Rachel's first day of her junior year was not what she planned it to be.

Staying far away from a freshman who was coughing up a lung, Rachel held an ice pack to her nose leaning her head back against the hard wall. A soft knock on the door she turned her head softly to see a tall boy walk through with a letterman jacket on. The nurse wasn't paying any attention as she tried to give the boy water for his cough. Rachel looked out the sides of her eyes, eyeing where the football player was going. He was looking around, until finally setting his eyes on her.

Suddenly anxious, Rachel fiddled on the bed wondering what he was going to do or say. The boy rung his hands together as he walked slowly over to her, pointing to her face.

"How are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Her head titled, she didn't even know him.

"I'm sorry." His face scrunched up as he tried to come up with the right thing to say. Shoving his hands in his pocket, the jock shuffled on his feet. "I was the one who accidentally threw the ball at your face."

"Oh..."

"I tried to warn you but it was too late and I would have took you to the nurses office but Kurt had already picked you up. I've felt like total shit ever since, I truly didn't mean to throw that at you."

"I sure hope not, especially since I have no idea who you are." Glancing past the brown paper towel and ice pack she was currently holding to her face, Rachel was curious to his name surely she's seen him never interested enough before to gather that much info on him.

"Oh, right." He chuckled, the girl didn't even know who he was "I'm Finn Hudson."

"Rachel Berry." Taking down the ice pack, Finn winced seeing her black and blue nose knowing it must hurt. "The ice has numbed it a bit, no worries I should be fine. I think I broke a little something, nothing that can't be healed. I mean this honker has a mind of it's own anyway, so I swear no harsh feelings I swear."

"If there's something I can do, just let me know."

"There isn't, I'm just waiting for my father to show up so I can get it checked out." Picking up the ice pack again, she smiled slightly. "You don't have to stay here, I am fine. Go ahead to class or wherever you may have to head."

"I'm really sorry." He apologized again

"I know, I'll just have to be more careful and you too." Smiling a little brighter she saw her father come in. Nearly throwing himself in front of his daughter, Hiram was a nervous wreck thinking the worst about her question after question on how her nose, her head, anything that would affect there daughter. Hiram pulled out his finger making her follow it to make sure there was no eye damage.

She finally succeeded looking up to say her good byes to the boy who came to check on her, but he was gone. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to give her thanks for his worries, but held back the feeling focusing on her worried fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you for the alerts and favorites as well as the reviews.**  
><strong>Reviews would be lovely and so appreciated!<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe that happened." Tina gawked at her friends nose as they lay in Kurt's bed, regrouping after an interesting first week of school.

Chewing on a cucumber that were supposed to be used for their eyes, Rachel was going through the menu on the TV attempting to find something to interest them. Turning on the classics as background noise, Kurt had just finished her toes. Wiggling them in front of her, Rachel giggled kissing his cheek as a thank you.

"You need to tell me about New York." Tina demanded as Rachel giggled more than happy to explain her whole summer again, still on a high from her perfect summer. Describing the sounds, the smell, the people, everything that was just magic. Her dream city was now something that she wanted even more than before. The buildings and how the taxis loved honking their horns at every little thing or even at nothing.. How she hailed her first taxi, things like that, that were so addictive and made her happy. Rachel had also learned first hand that New York City wasn't the city that slept.

Telling her adventures in the city to the many little shops on the back streets where the busy business people avoided making their walking more enjoyable. Kurt's bitter jealousy (over the fact that she got a makeover in the presence of someone else) had gotten the best of the conversation leaving him with a little reminder.

"I brought some of my old dresses from home with me tonight, I figured you'd find some joy over burning them. Maybe even cutting them up to use as a dish rag."

"Genius!" Kurt grabbed her nearly squeezing her tightly to him "This is why I love you and you're one of my best friends. Now tell me are one of those dresses that ugly green dress that should have been put through a lawn mower the first day you bought it?"

"You mean the one with the ruffles, of course not I kept that." Placing a hand on her heart mockingly

"I swear on my hair gel products that if you are not joking right now I will go to your house and raid through the closet of yours."

"Of course it's in there." She laughed "I have finally found the light."

"Hallelujah!"

Gossiping until the late hours of the night, Rachel finally excused herself to brush her teeth. Laughing at something Tina had just thrown at Kurt, she closed the door to keep the noise out of the hallway.. Tip toeing to the bathroom Rachel had went to open the door until steam from the room brushed clouded her face. Stepping back she looked to see who in fact was standing in front of her (and was startled to see the boy from the nurse's office just a few days ago) The fact that he was only wearing the minimal of clothes didn't go unnoticed either. In fact he was just wearing a towel.

"Bathroom is all yours."

Rachel's face heated as she directed her eyes to the door frame stepping to the side to let Finn pass her. The silence was awkward as Finn hurried down the hallway with the towel wrapped just around his waist. Practically gawking at his muscle on his back as she watched him go into a room down the hallway. Forgetting the reasons to why she had ended up there in the first place Rachel ran to Kurt's bedroom shutting the door.

"You okay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in interest to why his door had just been slammed shut by his breathless friend

"You didn't tell me Finn Hudson lived with you!" Rachel whispered stalking over to him.

"I didn't think it was important." Kurt dragged out, curious to why this was being brought up. "My dad and his mom have been dating for a while and over the summer they moved in to this house."

"...And you failed to mention this to me because?"

"Because it's really not that big of deal. With my drama camp, I was hardly home the entire summer. My dad came to visit me to ask if it was alright with that, what else was I supposed to say? He really loves Carole, I want him to be happy even if that makes Finn my future step brother. He's not that bad anyway, he doesn't hang around here much so he's bearable."

Standing up, Kurt crumbled up the empty potato chip bag throwing them in the trash. "Now do you mind going to get some more drinks while I set up the new movie for us?"

"No that's fine." Doing her business in the bathroom first, she than ran into Mr. Hummel who was coming up as she was going down. He offered a cookie to Rachel who declined, wishing him good night. He was so nice, in the ten years of being friends with Kurt, Burt treated her just like family. He was one of the kindest fathers out there, supporting Kurt in every way. Really making Kurt comfortable in his own skin at home and even at school, not putting up with any bullying that occurred. It was amazing how Kurt could tell his dad anything.

Dropping down to the bottom of the floor, she made way into the kitchen. Rachel started to take notice in the more feminine things scattered around. She was even a little disappointed in the fact that she didn't notice earlier. Shuffling on the carpet, Rachel noticed the light on in the kitchen. Thinking it was Burt who had forgotten to turn it off she turned the corner to see the same tall boy (who was now dressed in pajamas) crouched down searching the fridge.

Debating whether to turn around before he saw her was too late, she had been spotted. Finn stood straight, the cheese package hanging out his mouth as the rest of everything was bundled in his arms. Shutting the door to the fridge with his foot, he dumped everything on the counter not taking his eyes off Rachel. Standing there, Rachel had once again felt uneducated for her lack of words. So she smiled slightly, walking to the pantry. Retrieving a few things to bring up to her friends waiting for her.

"Would you like a sandwich?" His soft tone taking over the kitchens silence. Coming into the light a little, Finn whistled looking at her nose. "Man, that looks bad."

"Nothing is broke, surprisingly." Cupping her nose, suddenly feeling self conscious over it. "The doctor said that the only thing I could do for it was to let it heal."

"I'm really sorry."

"No big deal, like I said nothing is broke." Redirecting her eyes from his soft brown ones, Rachel pulled the snacks closer to her. "Well Tina and Kurt are expecting me, I'll see you later."

Giggling at his stacked high sandwich, walking out of the room. "Hey Rachel, I'm glad to know your nose isn't broke."

Rachel nodded, glad herself that nothing was broken. "Good night Finn"

Watching as she left the room, Finn felt this weird feeling in his stomach as the ringing of his name fell from her lips. She disappeared behind the wall to go up the stairs, Finn took a large bite of his sandwich still not able to get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

**CA CA**

"I think that this year for homecoming we should rent a limo!" Kurt suggested to Rachel as she went through her locker trying to get her belongings ready for the musical audition for that afternoon. But all on Kurt's mind was homecoming that was within the next week.

"I would have thought you'd want to save the big dramatic entrance for our senior year."

"I thought about it but no, I want something spectacular to match our amazing selves. I'm sure we can come up with something better next year."

"Well I won't argue with that." Rachel laughed closing her locker, linking arms with Kurt as they walked down the hallway to their next class. Since her nose healed a few days ago, (to the point where she didn't have to hide it with makeup) Rachel was feeling more confident. Her new style had her feeling like a brand new person, with an attitude to match. She'd always been sure of herself, but this feeling was different. "So I was thinking, we're going to need to go shopping."

"Already taken care of, we're going after school on Thursday leaving us plenty of time." Kurt took out her phone from her pocket scheduling him into there. "Oh I see, musical audition today."

"Yes." Rachel took her phone from him, putting back into her pocket. "I've been practicing all month so I should get the part I want. This is perfect practice and experience for my future potential musical roles on Broadway. I must get this, I have to."

"Of course, you're Rachel Berry you'll get the part for sure. The director would be a fool not to cast you as lead." Rachel hugged her best friend closer to her body, she loved him and his confidence in her. Ever since their first meet in the first grades music class where she sang with him they have been inseparable. Their love for Broadway has only brought them together over the years, and made them stronger. Not to mention Kurt's need to do what's best for Rachel's style and Rachel trying to keep Kurt's diva moods from hurting anyone (though Rachel's had her fair share of those) They kept each other grounded and sane. Best friends in a soul mate way, if you would.

Setting off down the hallway, Rachel was snapped out of her show stopping musical audition fantasy as she heard someone repeating her name. Glancing around the only place she could possibly think it was coming from was one Noah Puckerman, the football players nodding at her suggestively. To his left was a red faced Finn shoving Noah in embarrassment to the attention he was drawing their way. A confused Rachel only smiled politely as she continued walking with Kurt just giving them a small wave. It was better not to know than to find out and be either disgusted or disappointed. Either way, the best decision was to walk away. Noah Puckerman was a vulgar young man whose mouth should be washed out with soap if it was up to her.

"You're right man, her ass is smokin'." Kurt looked back appalled at the two men (one being practically his brother), thankfully Rachel didn't seem to catch what Puckerman had said but he sure did.

Puck laughed shoving his books at Finn's chest as Kurt glared at them before turning straight ahead to walk. Neither Rachel or Kurt noticing Finn catching Pucks head between not only his arm but body holding him in a tight grip. Hitting Finn's leg to make him let go, Puck smirked at Finn's defensive mood.

"You're an complete asshole, you know that?" Finn shoved Puck away, picking his books up from the ground that had slipped from his hand. Finn didn't even look back at him as he left him to go to his next class

"No, I just talk to girls rather than drooling from far away like a pussy." The comment received a gesture from Finn as he was turning into his next class hearing his so called best friend laughing hysterically behind him. Finn knew he was going to hear about this one later from Kurt, that was for sure and it wasn't even him that said anything !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for everyone whose put this story on their alerts/favorites and who have reviewed I very much appreciate and this is my shout out to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, I love hearing what you guys think!

**Chapter 3**

"Look at you Miss. Berry" Mr. Hummel complimented letting Rachel into the house "You look lovely."

"Oh, thank you." Rachel blushed twirling around in her strapless deep fushia dress. Though Rachel had worried that the silver beaded sweetheart design would show too much of her cleavage and the way the dress stopped mid thigh would be too much, Kurt had reassured her into buying it. Looks like her worries were unnecessary since her fathers and Burt seemed to like the dress.

A woman came in from the kitchen looking a little surprised to see Rachel standing there. Burt smiled at his lady, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Introducing the two, Rachel warmly smiled shaking her hand. Burt called down Kurt who was grunting from upstairs about how his tie wasn't working out. Rachel politely excused herself lightly jogging up the stairs into his room. Going in, Kurt was fiddling with his matching pink tie but Rachel was confused to see his friend Blaine sitting on his bed.

Rachel knew that Blaine and Kurt met during summer camp but she didn't think they were that close to invite him to his homecoming. Smiling kindly at Blaine, Rachel directed her attention to Kurt walking over to him. Helping with the tie, Kurt mumbled very quietly how he would have been able to do this if he wasn't so nervous.

Glancing between the two, Rachel knew why he was so nervous. Blaine stood up formally introducing himself as Rachel held out her hand. She sure was meeting a lot of people in one night.

Kurt announced that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. Leaving his room, Rachel messaged Tina to let her and Mercedes know they were leaving and would meet them soon. Putting her phone back into her clutch she followed the two down the stairs where Carole could be seen talking to Burt and her son, Finn. Gripping the back of Kurt's jacket Rachel hurried down the stairs hiding nonchalantly behind him waiting for some signal to leave. Carole and Burt had other plans in mind though.

"Finn would you mind getting some pictures done before your friends come to get you?" Carole stuck out her bottom lip, Kurt looked between Finn and Carole amused at the whole thing. Finn was still playing with his tie, trying to ignore his mother.

"Finn Hudson, this is your last homecoming! The last three years you've avoided this, now I demand these pictures!" Begging him until a huff came from his mouth, standing up straight. Smiling just a tad, Carole snapped a photo of him gushing about how handsome he looked.

"Now all of you get in the picture."

"Really, you don't have too." Rachel brushed the woman off softy trying not to become to noticeable but with the room so quiet Finn glanced behind Kurt to find the result of the voice. Rachel smiled shyly bouncing on the tops of her heels glancing away from him. Carole ushered them to the stairs pulling all in. Rachel gripped onto Kurt's elbow tightly as she stood at the end of them smiling at the camera Carole was using. Looking out the corner of her eyes after feelings someone staring at her, Finn looked away quickly. Luckily the sound of Finn's ride was making as a great distraction and escape for him. Going down the stairs, he grabbed his jacket putting it on.

"Have a great time!" Carole hugged her son who hurried to run out to the waiting van. Things have been weird ever since that day at the nurses office, never had she once talked to Finn or even seen him. Now she was seeing him everywhere and it was awkward which was even more confusing. Things shouldn't be awkward but they were, he nearly broke her nose and now they were sort of friends in a way. Even if yesterdays conversation with Noah Puckerman was still running through her head.

**Day before homecoming...  
><strong>  
><em>"How should I wear my hair Kurt?" Rachel asked standing outside waiting on the gym teacher to come out so they can start their mile run. <em>

_"Definitely down with big curls. I think with that dress it'll work perfectly." _

_"See that's what I was thinking too, maybe a little headband to keep it back would work too." _

_"Just as long as it matches." _

_"Don't worry, I was thinking a skinny black one where you can't see it as much. I just want something so my hairs not in my face." The whistle blew bringing all the classmates in, Kurt leaned over and whispered_

_"Should look perfect all together, don't forget to come to my house so we can go together. Plus I have a corsage for you." Rachel nodded, holding onto his arm as Coach Bieste took a break from her football players training during their free period, on the field to direct them on the mile run. _

_"No cheating, you must attempt at running, no phones, no music, keep the talking to a minimal." She directed towards the two chatter mouths of the class, Rachel and Kurt as she blew her whistle again. "Get going, I want you all to try and be done within fifteen to twenty minutes." _

_"I am so taking a shower before my next class." Kurt said as they start jogging around the track. "I hate running."_

_"My daily exercise routines on the elliptical every morning help to keep my in shape. If I'm ever going to be on Broadway one day I'm going to need to be in perfect condition, my nose doesn't help my case so my body needs to be fit." _

_Kurt rolled his eyes at his best friend ranting about her flaws, especially her nose. He's give up on trying to cheer her up by telling her Barbara (Rachel's idol) had the same insecurities growing up and to look at her now. Though that didn't work, which was the exact reason why he has given up. _

_Making their way around to the end of their first lap,the whistle blew again. Thinking they were going to get yelled at for talking they looked to the coach but only found her yelling at two other boys. Watching Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman being reprimanded and sent to run laps, Rachel sped up so they wouldn't see her. Kurt didn't seem to catch on to her plan._

_"Rachel wait up!" He huffed running a little faster to catch up with her, choosing not to look back she heard him catching up so that was good enough. _

_"Hey sexy." Almost gagging at the sound of his voice, Rachel peered to her left to see that she had indeed been spotted. "Who knew getting the Bieste all hot and bothered would be such an award."_

_"What do you want Noah?" Rachel sighed picking up the paste to try and out run him. _

_"What are you doing for homecoming?" He smirked, nudging her with his elbow keeping up in time perfectly with no trouble. _  
><em>Of course not, he's a football player. Rachel thought before answering him. <em>

_"I'm not going with you, I can tell you that much." _

_"No baby, Puckster here already has a date." She should have known that he refers himself in third person. "What I'm trying to do is hook my boy Finn up." _

_Slowing her run to a walk she catches her breath that nearly was taken away from her, which she blames the run for. _

_"Excuse me?"_

_"So you'll go with him?" _

_"What?" Stopping in the track he does too and smirks. "What are you talking about?" _

_"I thought you were smart?" Rolling his eyes, he stepped closer. "Do you want to go to homecoming with Finn or what?"_

_She couldn't tell whether or not he was serious. Did Finn really want to go to homecoming with her? No. It had to be a joke of some sorts. He probably already has a date, with a Cheerio and this is some prank. _

_Sprinting, she got away from him leaving Noah in the middle of the track. Turning around she could see him now talking to Finn as Kurt tried to catch up to her. Finn looked up with this expression that she couldn't really pin point but he didn't seem confused or really happy at all. In fact when he looked over at her, Puck slapped his back and Rachel felt this guilt as she saw the look on his face. He looked disappointed or sad, both._

_What the hell was going on?_

**CA CA**

"Are you going to dance at all?" Blaine came up to Kurt handing him a drink, an out of breath Rachel following behind sipping on her own. "Not that I don't mind dancing with Rachel but I thought we were sort of each other's dates."

Stepping back Rachel gave them their moment to talk as she looked for Mercedes or Tina to occupy her time until Blaine got back. Spotting them in the middle of the dance floor, she sat her drink down before running over to them. The three giggled as each tried their hand of dancing that just wasn't up to par as the cheerleaders who looked as if they were having sex on the floor. Blaine had eventually joined them without Kurt, Rachel asked but he simply waved her off shrugging. She would just ask again later. Plus if Kurt wasn't going to show him a good night, it was up to her. He came for some fun and Rachel wouldn't let him go home without some. Only knowing him for a few hours, Blaine was sweet and fun to be around.

Having Mercedes join in along with Tina they danced and danced. Blaine was also a fantastic dancer, much better than most of the boy who where dancing around them. Having talked to him for a little earlier, she found out he was one of the lead performers at Dalton Academy's glee club which astound her.

Rachel is enchanted listening to Blaine sing along with the tunes that DJ is playing. If she didn't like him earlier, his singing would have won her over now. Blaine had Rachel's blessing for sure.

Sweat was pouring off the four of them as she excused herself to get a drink she can see Kurt sulking at the table. Walking over there she wraps her arms around the back on his neck, kissing his cheek before whispering.

"You know Blaine could use a slow dancer partner." And with that she walked away throwing her cup in the trash. Rachel didn't miss a beat as she joined them again. Glancing over Blaine's shoulder she could see Kurt watching them with sad eyes. Motioning for him to come over, the song switched into a much slower one. Blaine took her in his arms as she wrapped hers around him. Nearly jumping in excitement she watched Kurt stand up, walking past the groups of slow dancing couples in the gym until he reached them. Pulling back she watched Blaine's confused expression turn into a smile as Kurt asked him for the dance.

Allowing him to cut in, Rachel went to join Mercedes and Tina but soon realized that they were dancing together. Suddenly feeling foolish for being on the floor by herself she walked off to take a breather. To regain her energy for later on after the slow songs were finished. There seemed to be a ratio of slow to fast songs that she's caught onto.

Maneuvering around everyone Rachel was nearly knocked down just before getting to the outside of them all. Regaining her balance she looked around to see Noah Puckerman laughing as the one Finn Hudson pushed him out. Trying her hardest to not remember the awkward conversation with Noah the day before she went to the table. Rachel checked her phone for messages from her fathers on whether on not they were going to Cleveland in the morning for their meeting and if Rachel could spend the night at Kurt's. Then silently celebrating at her fathers agreement to her wishes. Getting up to go tell Kurt she brushed past some of the Cheerios by accident nearly knocking one down as they were on the floor doing God knows what they learned on some rap video.

The Latino glared Rachel down as she moved past them. Not fazed at all in the least, Rachel was on the look out for her friends. Not able to find them anywhere near where she left them, she was just about to give up when she saw them laughing at the table. Sighing in relief she once again fought her way to through the crowd. How they got through the crowd without her seeing them was beyond her.

Feeling a hand to her wrist holding her back, Rachel thought it was a cheerleader because of her running into them again. Rachel turned around on the defense to find Finn Hudson standing there holding her flower up for her. Staring at him then to the flower she was speechless.

"I saw you dropped it, I thought you'd want to keep it." His voice was like velvet as she smiled taking it from him.

"Yes, thank you very much." Taking it from his much larger hands she pinned it back into her dress before smiling at him. Thinking he wanted something else she stood there in anticipation as he turned hot in his neck. "Well I'm sure I'll see you around."

Just as she went to go find her friends, his hand touched her shoulder this time turning her around. The music switched to an even slow song, as Rachel's heart beat faster. That damn ratio. He shrugged taking his hand back.

"Since we're here right now, would you like to dance with me?" Shaking her head slowly in disbelief, Finn chuckled nervously and embarrassed that she had declined him. "No big deal..."

"No I would love too."His mouth gaped open staring at her before realizing how foolish he must looked right now but none the less nodded. Titling her head down she followed him a little deeper into their peers. Loosely she hung her arms around his neck, joking about the height difference "You're really tall, I've got to like stand on my tippy toes to connect with fingers with one another."

"Oh." He said wide eyes bending down "Is this better?"

Rachel giggled hiding her face in her shoulder before looking at him. "I was just kidding Finn, I was fine before."

Finn smiled standing up straight wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know I'm not really good with this dancing stuff."

"You're doing just fine for me, no crushed toes yet." Giggling she looked down between them as they moved slowly and lightly around, yet it was quite nice and comfortable. Not wanting to ruin the moment by asking what in the world he was doing dancing with her, Rachel just soaked in the moment. Who knew when that would happen again.

"I'm sorry." He gasped as his toes lightly touched hers

"You're fine, I think I can forgive you." Winking a little, they swayed slowly until the song was over. Finn held onto her waist as she brought her hands between them. Smiling at him, she leaned back thanking him for the dance.

"I should probably go find Kurt and my friends." Tucking her curls behind her ear she patted his arm. "Thank you again, you should give yourself more credit Finn you're a better dancer than you think."

"No problem, I mean it's the least I could do seeing as though I almost broke your nose." Her smile faulted realizing that the dance had pretty much been out of pity.

"Well the dance was lovely, thank you. Makes up for the nose, you're forgiven." Walking away quickly to leave Finn standing there confused to what that had even meant. Moving his head around he could see his step brother walking with his arm around Rachel with Tina and Mercedes short behind.

"Well that didn't end like I wanted it to." Finn mumbled as they left the gym, he'd find out from Kurt sooner or later.

**Reviews are as lovely as Finn with his helmet hair!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for the amazing feedback, I love reading all of them and learning more about what you like and don't! So far, all positive so I'm happy about that! Also, a big thanks to those who've added this to your alerts and favorites. Feedback is encouraged, like I said they inspire me to get them up faster!**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel held the basket of cookies closer to her chest as she rang the doorbell patiently waiting for someone to answer. Looking down at her watch that read a quarter after three meant that she was right on time. Ringing it just once more, the door clicked revealing Carole who looked exhausted.

"I am sorry to bother you." Rachel apologized "Kurt invited me over and I didn't want to just barge in."

"He's upstairs cleaning his closet out." Carole welcomed Rachel to the house shutting the door behind them. "No intrusion at all, any friend of Kurt is welcome. Plus you've been here plenty of time, just come on in when you need to."

"I made these for you all, they are my oatmeal raisin as well as my chocolate chip cookies. I had made way too many for my Temple the other night so I figured they'd go fast here."

"You're too kind, thank you Rachel." Carole smiled "I'll set these in the kitchen, go ahead and go find Kurt I'm sure he's lost in designer tags."

Rachel laughed jogging up the stairs knocking on Kurt's door. Hearing a small 'come in' she did so to find her best friend buried waist high in clothes.

"Holy Barbara." Rachel gasped looking around at the mess in his room. "You should be ashamed of yourself Kurt, look at how many clothes you have!"

"It's not the quantity but the quality." Kurt hushed her folding up some of his clothes "Plus I have decided to donate most of my clothes to the less fortunate. Like Finn for example, him and those damn puffy vests I want to cut the things up and make an art project from them. If he wasn't so tall, I'd give him my clothes."

Rachel sighed laying on his bed at the mention of the boy, Kurt looked back at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just really tired, I've been practicing my butt off for my role of Maria." Rachel smiled remembering a week ago when the list was posted, feeling so accomplished over the fact that she had done the impossible. Almost no one who wasn't a senior received the lead role in a musical.

"I'm proud of you."

"Well we would be celebrating together if you would have tried out." Giving him playful eyes from her seat on the bed.

"You and I both know I wouldn't have gotten Tony, Ian will do much better." Kurt brushed off her comment throwing some more of his belongings into a bag. "Would you mind doing me a favor, diva?"

"You invited me over to do you favors?" Rachel gasped before giggling "What would you like me to do?"

"Take some of the trash bags for donation and put them in my car. We'll take them on our way to meet Mercedes for dinner." Kurt directed Rachel putting more and more things in piles leaving him with not much else to do in the closet.

Sighing heavily she got up from his bed dragging two bags out of his room, to the car just like he asked. Feeling winded after her second trip she leaned against his car trying to catch her breathe. Not even her morning exercise prepared her to this. These bags were heavier than she thought they would be. Jogging up the steps there were two more bags sitting on the floor. Kurt looked up with a sweet smile on his face as she groaned, he owed her big time for this. Yanking them behind her she kicked them down the steps without looking, just wanting to not carry them down.

"Whoa!"

Rushing down the steps Rachel attempted to help Finn off the ground.

"I am so sorry." Almost instantly noticing the cookie hanging out of his mouth along with some on around him spread all over the steps. Picking the cookies up, she was red with embarrassment. "I didn't think anyone else besides Carole was home and so I just threw them down the stairs."

Realizing her rambling, she went to pick up the bag. "I'm sorry"

"It was my fault, my mom made these like amazing cookies." Finn pointed to the now crushed cookies on the steps before looking at Rachel "I mean don't get me wrong they usually are good but these are delicious. I was in my own world, not your fault."

"I'm honored..." Carole's laughter could be heard from the couch, both looking over as a smirk played on her face, folding clothes. "Rachel made those cookies though, maybe we should just have come over to bake them since you like them so much."

"You made these?" Finn's eyes wide with amazement.

"Yes, with my father's gone the majority of the time so I picked up on a few hobbies such as singing and baking." Picking up the crumbs and placing them on his plate, Rachel remembered the task at hand and reached for the trash bag of clothes. "I'm glad you all are enjoying them, like I said I didn't want them to do to waste."

"You'll have to come over one day Rachel to teach me some tricks to baking."

"Of course Miss. Hudson I would be delighted to." Brushing some hair behind her ear as she stood at the front door. Finn bounded down the stairs snatching the trash bags out of her hand while opening the door. Keeping up behind him, Rachel opened the door to Kurt's car packing the last two in. "Thank you Finn, you're so chivalrous."

"Chivalrous?" Finn arched an eyebrow in confusion to such a large unfamiliar word. Rachel giggled stopping at the steps just before going in.

"Meaning that you're generous, a nice young man."

Finn's smiled brightly at the compliment, he's never been called chivalrous before and he likes it. Watching her go up the stairs his mom clears her throat snapping him to her instead. Giving him a smile she shook her head with the basket of clothes on her hip.

"Clean the cookies of the steps please." Running a hand through her sons head she headed up into the second story to put the clothes in their designated rooms. He could hear her laughing with his mom from upstairs wanting to go up there he knew that if he didn't get those cookies cleaned up he'd be in a heap of trouble. He'd just find out another time.

**CA CA**

"Never have I felt so great in my life." Rachel was practically glowing as she ate her lunch with friends "I mean look at it, I have only had two shows in which Jacob has given me an outstanding review for both. Granted he asked me for a pair of my underwear in return which I declined, he still wrote an amazing article."

"I read it." Mercedes nodded nibbling on some of her tater tots. "Plus I saw the musical, you did good Berry. Much better than I thought it would be. I'm more of a Dream Girls than a West Side Story."

"Well I thank you for coming to see it, it means the world to me to know my friends are there to support me."

"Awe look at this sob fest." Searching over their shoulders for the voice in which they just heard they spotted Santana Lopez. None of them could stand her or the rest of the Cheerios, each had an attitude that Rachel didn't respect at all. There was a difference between acting confident and acting like them.

"May we help you?" Turning in her seat to look at Santana, Brittany and Quinn directly in the face Rachel didn't want to show any fear. In fact she wanted to prove to them that she wasn't going to to take any crap from them at all. "I would like to enjoy my lunch in peace, not to be bothered by you three."

"Look who grew a pair of balls over the summer."

"I detest your vulgar statement." Rachel stood to match their height "I do not have balls, just know that I will not stand to put up with your disgusting remarks."

"You've got some nerve Berry." Quinn stepped forward knocking into her shoulder

"No you have nerve coming over, interrupting my lunch with your ignorant friends. What right do you have to say these things..." Rachel gasped in horror, embarrassment and the feeling of painful chills from the cold slush running down her body. The cafeteria grew silent, Rachel's scream echoing off the walls.

Quinn leaped back laughing at the fact that Rachel looked like a rainbow had just been poured over her.

"You know what that's for." Quinn leaned forward whispering in her ear. "Finn's a little out of your element don't you think?"

Getting over the initial shock, Rachel wiped the colorful dripping syrup from her eyes look at the now laughing cafeteria. Completely humiliated, Rachel sprinted from them nearly slipping on the ice falling from her. The laughter ringing in her ears chasing her down the hallway.

The syrup was burning her eyes making it difficult to see anything in front of her. Crying,was out of the question because that only made them sting worse.

Feeling more pathetic than her usual self, she couldn't even look to find the bathroom. Just about ready to give up and curl up in a corner in the hallway, Rachel felt herself being guided to a door. Assuming it was a bathroom (since it's pretty much obvious that's where she needed to go) Rachel was helped into a chair. Opening a swollen, red eye she heard the water running but could barely make out anything other than a silhouette of a tall figure. Figuring it was Kurt saving her from her misery, Rachel leaned back waiting for his help.

"Kurt" Rachel sniffed as a cold rag reached her eyes making them a little less itchy at the touch. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life, Kurt. When are they going to give up on us? I went to New York, changed my style, I even stopped talking as much and they still hate me! I don't understand what I have to do to make this stop. I've pulled out all my card, I'm trying why can't they see that I'm not that girl from last year?"

Swallowing back a sob, Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand that was wiping her eyes off. "I just want to be able to enjoy my lunch without someone tearing me down. I want to walk through the halls without running from those stupid jerks, looking for losers like me. You saw how they were this morning Kurt!"

Not hearing anything coming from her best friend wasn't very Kurt like. His usual self would have stopped this conversation way before now. Opening her eyes feeling the difference from Kurt's smooth cared hands, to the ones she was holding on to. She was even more humiliated when she saw Finn smiling sympathetically down at her.

"You are not Kurt." Jumping up she was mortified because she not only looked disgusting but she just cried, practically just giving him this story he probably thinks she's pathetic.

"I'm sorry, you just started rambling that I didn't get a chance to tell you that I wasn't Kurt."

"Rambling?" That stung, gaining what ever posture she could Rachel grabbed the door handle. "I promise not to ramble anymore or bug you. Thanks for bringing me in here and helping me. Bye Finn. "

Tugging the door open Finn watched her run out. Walking out slowly Finn watched as Rachel ran down the hallway, rounding the corner out of sight.

Pushing through everyone leaving lunch Rachel just wanted to get out of the school, she couldn't wait until her day would come when everyone would remember her for not being the loser in high school but the true star she is. She would just be the pathetic loser to these people until then, Rachel knew she'd had to accept that.

**CA CA**

"I do not want to talk about it Kurt." Rachel hissed over the phone combing her knotty mess she had from the show she just took, getting the dried syrup out of her hair. "In fact I might not come back to school ever."

"Stop being such a drama queen, you and I both know you wouldn't risk your perfect attendance on those losers."

"You don't get it Kurt!" Slamming the comb onto the vanity, she couldn't look at herself because she was so ashamed at everything that happened today. "They aren't the loser, I am!"

"Hush right now, you and I both know that when we move to New York to make a name of ourselves we will have to town of Lima at our doorsteps begging at our feet. Half of those girls at school only dream of having a voice like yours."

"Kurt..." Rachel whispered, wiping her eyes of a signs of tears.

"You listen to me Rachel Berry, don't let them get to you. You stick up the nose of yours and show them that you're worth it."

"I don't know how much more I can take of them Kurt."

"They graduate this year Rachel, this will be our last year dealing with their shenanigans and than we'll be top dogs around here." Rachel laughed grabbing a tissue to wipe all signs of crying away.

"You're right, just this one last year."

"They'll be out of our hair next year, we can do this. Now get out of this funk and come over, Tina is bringing her new manicure set."

Just about to agree to a wonderful night of forgetting everything with her friends, Rachel remembered what happened with Finn earlier and sighed. "I can't, not tonight. I have a lot of homework to do. Plus tonight is video night, you know how my five viewers don't like to be kept waiting."

"No we don't." Kurt laughed "Cheer up Rachel, take a nice relaxing bath. Hey! Use those oils I gave you for your birthday and put in there, even try some sea salt. You don't need to be all tense for your musical."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow okay Kurt." Saying good-bye he hung up, leaving Rachel staring at the comb in her hands. Brushing out the remaining knots, she couldn't help but feel guilty for not going over Kurt's. She really wanted to but with the awkward and shameful run out today, Rachel didn't want to happen to run into Finn tonight. She knew it was foolish to react the way she did but it was too late. Plus it didn't really that much anyway, she'd just have to forget about it. Rachel just hoped he'd forget everything she had told him earlier. There was only way to find out and she knew that just because she didn't see him tonight that he wouldn't forget easily.

Pulling out strands of her hair on the last knot she threw the comb on the vanity and decided that a nice relaxing bath sounded perfect just about now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I have NO idea how I am alive and writing this right now, that episode was just amazing. Pure one hour bliss. I'm holding onto my underwear waiting for the next one =) Thank you for the reviews and everything else. Ya'll are amazing! This chapter is heavy on the Finn/Rachel but more characters next chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Great show!" Mr. Shuester praised Rachel coming out of the audience with Ms. Pillsbury next to him. "We will be coming back next year for the musical, very talented cast."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled along with Ian who shook his teachers hand. "We appreciate that so much, all of us."

Mr. Shuester smiled making his way to the rest of the cast. Sighing in relief Rachel leaned her head against Ian's shoulder. "I am so happy that this is over. I love performing but I'll be glad to back in the swing of things."

"We will have to keep in touch, well before I go to California that is."

"Will do, Ian. I had a wonderful time playing your Maria."

"And I your Tony." Pulling her into a hug, Rachel giggled walking off the stage in awe. She had really pulled it off, a high school junior making the lead role with no mishaps. Rachel was a star, she knew she was. She knew there were brighter things that she was meant to do in life, this musical was just one step to the many leading up to her promising future on Broadway.

"I think you have an admirer." Ian whispered her her ear pointing her in the right direction to find Finn standing in the chairs, waving just slightly. Brushing her hand over Ian's back she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Rachel confirmed stepping down from the stage into the audience where Finn was waiting. Neither had spoke to each other since her storm off just two weeks ago. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the musical, Kurt and I actually came together but ditched me afterwards for Blaine." Finn chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair just as he brought out a single white tulip from behind his back. "The guy at flower shop said that it meant forgiveness."

"Thank you, it's lovely." Bending her head down shyly she took the tulip between her fingers looking at it than to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry for you know, not telling you it was me. I guess I just assumed you could see me at first then when you said Kurt's name I didn't have time to tell you that it was actually me."

"I understand, I was just upset and confused. I apologize for my own actions, you were only trying to help. My misunderstanding was dramatic and I shouldn't have walked out on you like that."

"You were pissed off, I get that."

Nodding, Rachel looked over her shoulder to see her costars gone from sight. Noticing her glance he jingled his keys. "I've got room in my truck if you need a ride."

"I actually brought my own car here, but thank you for the offer." His face slumped a little but recovered before she noticed. "Thank you for the flower and for coming to the show."

"You looked amazing up there."

"I give credit to the lighting as well as the makeup team." She giggled "Would you mind walking me to the car, maybe we'll run into Kurt and Blaine on the way out."

Grabbing her bag for her, Rachel thanked him taking the lead out to the parking lot. Rachel looked around hoping to see some of her friends on closing night, they had said they were coming but hadn't seen them all night. Granted they had come a few other times during the run of the show but tonight she really wanted to see them.

"They left." Finn spoke up noticing her looking around "Kurt said that he would call you later tonight. Something about going to Blaine's for the rest of the night."

"Oh..." Slightly disappointed but not before catching the slight frown on his own face. "I'm sorry, I just figured they would have stayed afterwards to congratulate me or something seeing as it's my last night. I was kind of looking forward to an invitation fpr a sleepover to celebrate, my fathers are out of town again."

"Kurt says your dads aren't home a lot."

"They have work, it's kind of inevitable."

"Right." Finn chuckled "I honestly have no idea what that even means."

"Meaning that's unavoidable, no one can help the situation."

"You know you have a lot of patience." They stopped at her car, Rachel digging for her keys.

"No patience, I don't mind explaining things." Smiling up at him as she unlocked her car, Finn placing the bag into a seat. "I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful earlier, I am really surprised you came, I would have thought you'd avoid all things that weren't sports."

"Well I knew you were in the musical so I figured I'd show some support. With some help from Kurt, he told me when the show dates were and I had off work tonight."

"You didn't have to waste your night off work for me."

"I don't really consider it being wasted." Shoving his hands in his pockets, the wind picking up.

"Really?"

"Like I said, you were amazing."

"Well there's a whole stage of cast mates." Grinning a little she noticed his glance go from anywhere but her, just something in his face made her nervous.

"You got my attention."

"Kurt says I tend to do that to a lot of people. I just think it's just my nose."

"No I mean like you are really pretty, nose and all." Mustering all his courage he swallowed hard "You shouldn't let what Santana or what any other girls says to you, get to you. You are beautiful."

"Well they sure know what they're talking about, look at them they are cheerleaders for crying out loud. They have boys like you lining the streets for them."

"What if I told you that not all boys want girls like them. They have horrible attitudes, they cheat and the only thing they have going for them is suckering some rich dude into marrying 'em."

"I wouldn't believe you. Like I said, boys buy into all that. They would never go for someone with a big nose or someone who was overweight. I've seen Mercedes go through it, I've gone though it, everyone who isn't gorgeous like Quinn or Santana have gone through it. I've accepted it, I just wish I would have realized sooner before I went to New York only to come back here to make a fool of myself thinking I could compare to those girls."

"Why can't you see yourself the way I see you, you're beautiful Rachel." Taking a step forward, leaning his head down to capture her eyes, prove to her that he's telling the truth.

"Really, did you even know who I was before you hit me with the football?" Shoving her hands into her coat pockets she shakes her head, answering the question for him. "If my memory serves me right, you laughed at me last year when Noah Puckerman threw a slushie at me but not before he told me to get a nose job. See you don't remember these things but I do, they stick in my head. They are things I will carry with me my entire life because its what my high school career was about."

Finn didn't say anything as he stared down at her with sad eyes. Taking a deep breath, Rachel laid a hand on his arm. "I'm not telling you this to make you upset or guilty. I am telling you so you'll come to your senses. You don't need to hang around me to make me feel better about myself, the tulip was sweet but I'm okay Finn. I have realized that I am who I am. Though I appreciate you for trying to be there or whatever it was that you are trying to prove. You can go and be who you were before the beginning of the school year. I won't judge you."

"Rachel you aren't making any sense. I'm not talking to you to make you my charity or because I feel guilty over something that happened months ago!" His face scrunched up in confusion and hurt. "Is that why you think I've been talking to you?"

"It all comes down to the same conclusion Finn, but like I said you don't need to worry I am setting you free. I am fine, no need to hang around anymore."

"I came here tonight for you!" Pointing to the flower in her hand. "I've been trying to talk to you since the day you ran out of the bathroom like a mad person."

" I already apologized for that."

"Every time I see you, you're with Kurt. You're never alone and I never have chance to ask you, I figured that if I came tonight and got you alone I'd have the chance but you are not making this very easy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I came to ask you out, to go somewhere, get to know each other more. I like you. "

"You don't mean that..." Her voice soft as she went to get into her car. Finn was quick to grab her wrist stopping her from going in, bring her up to finish this.

"I do, I want to get to know you more."

"Finn, I'm not like all the other girls at McKinley."

"Good, I don't want them."

"I'm not your type."

"You don't know what my type is." He argued

"You are the star quarterback you should go for a Cheerio." Rachel encouraged him. Blowing out an angry breath he scoffed.

"I am so sick of everyone telling me who I should date. I don't like them Rachel, they are fake and bitchy. I'm not smart and I might not have my life all together but don't I get a say in what I want? Don't I deserve to be treated right? I like you Rachel and you won't even give me a chance to prove to you that I can be good for you."

"Finn..."

"One date, that's all I'm asking for. If you don't want to do anything after that than that's it, I'll leave you alone." Letting his thumb run over her wrist he caught her stare. "One date."

"You want a chance?" Raising her eyebrows stepping forward taking back her arm while crossing them over her chest."I'm not easy Finn, I am a determined young woman who will bite your head off at the need to. Do not put it past me. But if this is something your willing to risk than I am willing to give that chance to see that side of me. As well as myself seeing the side you want me to see of you."

"Challenge accepted." Finn slowly smiled feeling quite confident of the outcome that will come out of this.

"I'll see you later Finn." Rachel sighed getting into her car just before she was able to shut the door, Finn leaned in to it with his face close to hers.

"I just want to let you know..." His breath fanning on her face as her eyes became wider at the lack of distance between them "That I don't give up easy, you'll have to pry me away from you."

"Okay." Rachel laughed slightly noticing his eyes going from her lips to her eyes. Her heart racing she watched as he titled his face to the right brushing his lips to her cheek. Standing back Finn shut her door as she let out a very long breath she didn't realize that was being held in.

Starting the car, Rachel looked outside her window to find Finn waving . Giving him a smile and wave back she drove off, Finn watching as she stopped at the entrance of the school, turning onto the road.

"I am so up to the challenge." He clapped his hands together for the warmth as he went to his truck thinking of the may ways to convince Rachel Berry that he was different, that he was worth it.

**Reviews are as welcoming as Rachel's 'Yes' for Finn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers, thank ya'll for the amazing feedback. I love you all. So excited for Glee on Tuesday. I've been enjoying all the set pictures on Tumblr. Love it! I've been itching for a new Glee! Enjoy the chapter folks. Reviews are welcome and appreciated oh so much. **

"I was looking for you, you know?" Rachel stared up form her magazine that she was reading on Kurt's back porch. Blaine showing him some tai chi moves that they had been working on from their classes they had been taking. Kurt looked up confused to what she was talking about. "Two night ago, you know my last night of the musical?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was running late for curfew." Kurt lied

"Is that so, well how come Finn didn't have a curfew?"

"So he found you?" Kurt smiled, mumbling to Blaine that he needed a break. Sitting down on the lower step next to Rachel who put her magazine down.

"Don't act like you don't know. Finn told me you went to Blaine's that night."

"Seriously I don't, Finn just told me that he needed to talk to you afterwards and I'd know soon enough." Kurt looked down at his watch "It's time to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell you about..." Picking up the magazine she ignored the pleads coming from her best friend sitting next to her, no she'd let him sweat it out. In fact, she didn't even really know what was going on herself. Sure she woke up the next day realizing that she had told Finn Hudson that if he wanted her he'd have to prove it to her, but she didn't know why. Surely Rachel just thought it would be the best case, he'd see how much of a diva she truly was and run away, but now she wasn't so sure it would work that way.

"I just want to let you know that I don't give up easy, you'll have to pry me away from you." Finn's line still running through her mind. Rachel was nervous and anxious to see what he was going to do. But it's been two days since they last talked and he's yet, so she wasn't too worried about it. He would get over his silly feelings that he was having and realize that who he really wants is a cheerleader. Either way it would be for the best.

Having decided to go out for lunch as Blaine's treat, the two boys hurried up the stairs to change out of their outfits. Relaxing on the couch, Rachel looked around the living room. There was a different feeling to the house now that Burt wasn't the only adult. Carole's motherly touch added this feeling to it, Rachel couldn't help but feel proud of Burt for picking a good one. Kurt finally had a motherly figure to look up to, to take shopping who isn't just a friend. Rachel knew Burt was supportive for who his son is but that didn't mean he enjoyed doing the same things Kurt was. But Kurt told her numerous of times that Carole liked to go to the spa once in a while and do things like that. Which made Rachel proud of Burt for choosing such a lovely woman for them two.

Standing up she walked over to the fireplace mantle looking through the pictures. Some of which she may have already seen before but some new. One in particular catching her eye. Picking it up, she instantly recognized it as not being Kurt so it had to have been Finn when he was a baby.

"That's just about the only picture of me and my dad that was taken." A familiar voice startled her as she held the picture close to her body, careful not to drop it as she looked to see Finn standing there. His hair a mess, basketball uniform on as he had a towel around his neck as he walked over to where she stood. "He died not to long after my mom took this."

Holding it from her chest she placed it back onto the fireplace safe and sound. "I'm very sorry."

"Nah, I mean I know my mom misses him but I didn't know him that much. My mom tells me he did good things when he was alive so he's sort of like my inspiration I guess you can say."

"He was in the army, I assume?" Pointing to the handsome man in uniform

"He died in service when I was about one." Finn confirmed taking the towel from around his neck sitting on the couch.

"Very noble of him, joining to the military I mean. It takes a very special person to risk their life for the sake of their country."

"I think so too." Finn smiled patting the couch next to him for Rachel to take. Looking up the stairway she doesn't hear them coming down so she takes the seat, a little more space then he suggested. "So what brings you here today?"

"I'm going out tonight with Kurt and Blaine to dinner then we will go to one of the new plays in town." Rachel picked up her magazine from the table flipping through it to where she had left off. "Why, what will your plans consist of? Video games maybe, possibly eating, who knows what you do in your spare time."

"You could know, if you came over to spend some time with me." His charming smile rested on his face as she looked up at him laughing.

"Gonna take more than that Hudson."

"You are never going to get to know me or get a chance to know me if you avoid me." Scooting over on the couch getting closer to her only making her get up to move to the recliner chair leaving him sitting there. A smug look on her face as she stared at her magazine, feeling him lean over the arm rest to talk. "Come on Rach, I've got little less than a year at this and you aren't making it any easier."

Smiling, never once looking up from her readings "So you better work a little harder."

"We're ready!" Blaine ran down the stairs, Kurt following behind. "Better bring your coat, the weather man is calling for snow flurries tonight."

"Snow really?" Rachel jumped off the recliner doing just as he suggested putting it on. "I love the snow."

"Not much but if it's cold enough to snow, cold enough to snow it's ass off." Blaine chuckled waving at Finn. "How you doing? Did you guys win today?"

"Good" Finn stood tossing the towel into a basket his mom must have placed there to wash earlier "No we didn't win, we played against Dalton so your boys did good."

"Thought they would." Blaine winked joking "Not that McKinley has a bad reputation when it comes to basketball or anything."

"Nah, that couldn't be it." Finn kid right back before sighing "Well I'm going to go get showered and dressed, maybe play a little Call of Duty."

Looking at Rachel mainly. "Video games are my favorite thing to do to pass time."

"We must get going if we are going to make it to the play on time." Rachel grabbed Kurt's keys for him ignoring Finn's teasing. The two boys walked out leaving Rachel to shut the door behind her. Waving slowly she smiled at Finn. "See you later."

**CA CA CA CA**

"Love the outfit today Mercedes." Rachel complimented on her friend as they walked to the library for their free period "Pink looks so fantastic on you."

"Thanks girl." Walking with a little more stride than before "You look cute today."

Rachel smiled, nudging Mercedes lightly embarrassed by her compliment yet accepting. Holding her notebook closer to her chest, Rachel started thinking through their plans.

"So I was thinking for our history project we should do a PowerPoint presentation and than I was thinking maybe we make something showing them our understanding."

"Sounds like you've got this all mapped out." Mercedes laughter could be heard through the hallway as they turned the corner to go into the library.

"You are definitely free to tell me whether or not your okay them. This is your grade too." Rachel sat at a computer signing in while Mercedes did the same, shuffling through her things to grab some papers she worked on to.

"I'm okay with anything you decide for us. I did some research on the Internet last night for one of our sources so all we need are two or three books."

"I can do that while you work on getting the presentation together." Rachel volunteered standing up, Mercedes nodded getting right on that.

Browsing the aisles looking for anything on Andrew Jackson, until finding him in the non-fiction section. Gathering a few in her hands to go through that she thinks will be enough to get the reasonable amount of research from, Rachel began to walk back to an empty table where she then spread them all out.

"Well someone is an over achiever." Looking over her shoulder Finn stood staring down at the ten books which are now organizedacross the table waiting to be looked at.

"They are for a project that is due next week." Scooting out the chair she sat down placing a book in front of her but not before noticing Finn taking a seat on the other side of the table. "What are you doing in here, I don't take you to be much of a reader."

"I have Mr. Delmar too, except Puck and I have Fredrick Douglas."

"Where are your books?" Rachel looked on the ground to see his book bag perfectly flat with no signs of books in them.

"On the shelves." He laughed, his eyes shined as he looked at her "You see, I got sort of distracted."

"Oh I see, well I'm sure your distraction really isn't going to be so interesting here in a second once she starts to read."

"You really aren't going to read all those books are you?" Raising an eyebrow he lifts one off the table only to put it back a few seconds later.

"Of course not, I'm just going to skim a few pages here and there to get a feel whether or not I need that particular one for the project." In doing so she began to read the first page. Finn sat back watching her in admiration of how adorable Rachel looked when her eyebrows raised, drawing together when something seemed to be interesting. Putting that book into a pile she picked up the next one.

"So I was thinking..." Finn leaned forward to get her attention. She glanced up from the book giving him the go ahead for him to continue as she read. "If you aren't doing anything this Friday..."

"I have plans." Shutting him down just before he got the rest of his sentence out. Not letting that bring him down, he tried again.

"Well what about this Saturday?"

"Busy."

"Okay..." He said slowly grabbing a hold of her book to bring it down to the table trying to get some sort of eye contact. "Look I'm trying here and you're really are not making this easy for me."

"My fathers are home from a business trip, I promised them I would spend those two days with them." Her eyes soft as she met his own disappointed ones, feeling herself letting in. Closing the book, she gave him a slight smile. "I'm free on Sunday though."

"That's prefect!" He beamed handing her his number on a sheet of paper "Txt me your number and I'll let you know what time I will pick you up Sunday."

Dragging the paper to the end of the desk she looked at it before nodding. "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome, I'll see you later Rach." Giving her that charming half smile he walked out of the library, not before waving at her before turning the corner to go out into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Mercedes asked standing over the table, pointing to where Finn just was sitting.

"I am pretty sure I have a date for Sunday." Sitting back in her seat, Rachel went over the conversation in her head. Pretty sure that she just agreed to a date on Sunday.

"With Finn Hudson?" Mercedes couldn't believe it, not because of who he was. Oh, hell Mercedes gaped at the thought of McKinley's very own senior quarterback being interested in her best friend. She didn't even know they were into each other like that, they talked a few times Mercedes knew that but not enough to go out.

"Yeah" Rachel laughed out a breath she was holding looking at the number in her hands. Mercedes wasn't the only one who was a little shocked. She had Finn Hudson's number in her hands, a date with him on Sunday. Sure, she volunteered to get to know him but she hadn't really took him that seriously. Wide eyed Rachel looked up at Mercedes shrugging, "Huh."

**Reviews make my days brighter than the color of Blaine's skinny jeans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the sweet encouragement and for reading. By the way, SHE SAID YES! Never doubted it but still, so exciting!**

**Chapter Seven**

"So are you really not going to tell us what's going on?" Kurt asked going through the sales rack picking out some things for all of them, Tina looking over the rack waiting for Rachel's answer. Suddenly becoming interested in the not so attractive shirt in her hand, Kurt snatched it out. "This should be burned and you need to let us in on what's going on."

"Nothing is going on, as you seem to think."

"Bull, you just won't tell us. Seriously Rachel we're your best friends!"

"Okay, something is but I don't want word getting around just yet."

"Word about what?" Tina raised an eyebrow, as Kurt smiled a little knowing he would get it out of her.

"Look Finn and I have come up with this deal or something. We're testing the waters, that's all. I don't want word getting around because I can only imagine what things would be like if Santana or Quinn found out."

"Testing waters?" Kurt smirked "Are you two dating?"

"No!" Looking through the clothes " The night of my last performance Finn came up to me afterwards. Not dating, no labels just two people getting to know each other."

"What exactly happened between the two of you that night?"

"I don't know it was weird, I definitely didn't expect him to come to my show. He walked me out to my car, gave me a spiel about how beautiful I am compared the Cheerios. I didn't know how to take it really, I've never had someone tell me that before except my fathers but they have to tell me those things to make me feel better. It was different coming from Finn, but that's besides the point. He than proceeded to tell me that I should give him a chance to show his true side so I agreed. I figured he'd get bored and leave me alone, but it only seemed to get worse."

"We know about your date." Tina whispered, Rachel fought the need to roll her eyes "Mercedes told us thinking we knew."

"It's not a date."

"Really, because it seems like it."

"Why are you two giving me such a hard time with this? I'm just getting to know him, I'm not even sure how I feel yet. Sure he's sweet when he isn't around his friends but I need to know what he's truly like which is why we are going out on Sunday as friends."

Shoving a shirt back into the rack she moved onto a new one.

"I'm happy for you, Finn is a nice guy. He's helped us through the moving and everything else that's been going on. He's been real mature about it all, my dad really likes him." Kurt placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget we're here when you want to talk, you don't have to feel silly."

"I know, I just don't really want to talk about it."

"It's okay for you to like him." Rachel blinked, thinking about the meaning behind it all but hid it. She didn't want her friends to think that she was some pathetic girl who couldn't even deal with the fact that a boy might like her without ulterior motives.

"We'll see where it goes." Holding a grey shirt with a lighter grey bow on the shoulder for them to check out.

"That screams Rachel Berry." Tina laughed

"The old Rachel Berry." The petite brunette sighed, sighed placing it back on the rack. That was until Kurt snatched it holding it up to her.

"We like the old Rachel Berry just as much as we love the new one. If you want to have a relapse we wouldn't mind, the confidence is gorgeous on you but we want to see you happy. So if the silly sweaters make you that way, embrace it. Just don't embrace those long dresses or skirts, those were a little too much material for anyone."

"I don't know... I mean obviously my new wardrobe was what brought the attention on from Finn?" Rachel whispered wiping a tear before it fell. "I think I might like him and I don't want to ruin what little chance I might have with my stupid sense of fashion."

"It's not the best but trust me it's not run away worthy. Plus it wouldn't ruin your chances." Pulling her into a hug, she rested her head on his chest. "Rachel is you were feeling this way that's what was making you feel so low about all this you should feel silly. You're beautiful no matter what you're dressed in."

"I love you Kurt." She grabbed Tina's hand squeezing it. "I love you too Tina, I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you two."

"Enough of this sappy stuff, I have a date with Bravo tonight and we're nearing on seven so we must get going." Shoving the shirt into Rachel's arms as they progressed to the checkout line with their baskets full of clothes.

**CA CA CA**

"Very nice sweater dress." Kurt complimented his best friend as she walked into homeroom that next morning feeling a little more comfortable with herself. Rachel blushed, spinning as she showed off the blue dress (complete with white hearts and a bow at the chest), white knee highs and brown flats to match. "Adorable as usual."

"Thank you very much, I try." Giggling she took her seat next to him. "So how was your night of fashion on the Bravo?"

"How do you think?" He smiled "Fantastic as usual, I even called Blaine afterwards so my night was a perfect score."

"Sounds like it. Have you heard from him whether or not he is going to go with us to the musical next month in Cleveland?"

Kurt clapped "I can't believe I forgot to tell you, his parents gave him the okay!"

"This year is turning out to be amazing!" Kissing his cheek she quieted down as the announcements came on. Giving details on the lunch servings and meetings coming up, they were soon dismissed. Departing their ways Rachel remembered she forgot the library books in her locker so she quickly turned to go get them. Hurrying between the students so she wasn't late to her next class Rachel rushed in opening her locker. Shoving the books inside her bag she ran her way to the stairs in a hurry to get to her first class of the day.

"Hey." Looking down she saw Finn running up the stairs to catch up with her. Keeping up to the speed, she waved maneuvering around her classmates. He finally caught up with her "You know you are a really fast walker."

"Just trying to get to class on time, I had to go to my locker." Squeezing through people she noticed he still caught up with her through the sea of people.

"So I didn't get a message from you last night."

"I was out with Kurt, when I got home I didn't really have time to. Tonight I will, I promise." Going around the corner she looked at him confused. "Where are you going, don't you have class?"

"Yeah but I figured I'd walk you to yours first." Pointing to her bag he tried to snag it "Do you need help carrying that, it looks sort of heavy."

"My class is right here." Pointing to the door, standing there letting the awkward silence take it's toll. Pulling her bag closer she smiled. "Thank you though, for walking me to my class. and asking to carry my belongings."

"No problem, I'll see you later." Standing there he wondered if it was too forward to kiss her cheek, and after finally gaining the courage Rachel grabbed his hand squeezing it. She waved from her classroom she gave him a final smile before finding her seat.

He had took a notice to her short dress and knee highs, deciding that they were really hot. Like really, really hot on her.

**CA CA CA**

"Finn?" Quinn snapped a hand in front of the boys face, scoffing when she followed what he was looking at. "Are you really going to sit here and stare at that hobbits ass when I'm sitting right in front of you?"

"What?" Finn cocked his head directing his attention back to Quinn who was full on glaring at him. Going for his sandwich he tried to ignore her stupid attitude, always angry at something or someone.

"You heard me."

"I heard you but it's not like I'm your boyfriend, I can look at anything I want to." Rolling his eyes, he was fed up with her bull everyday.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Grabbing his arm she leaned in closer, looking up at him with her bright green eyes to try to get his attention that was now on his lunch. "Don't you think we should go out, I mean we're both seniors, we are popular, both hot and we're super cute together if you look at it."

"That's the thing, I don't." Shrugging her arm off of him. "I don't like you like that Quinn, your super cool and all but I don't think of you as anything but a friend."

"You're kidding me right?" The serious look on his face made her sneer as she stared daggers at him."Its that midget over there isn't?"

"You are really mean to her Quinn, I'm getting sick of hearing from not only your mouth but everyone elses." Sliding down the bench he leaned over once again trying to eat his meal in peace. Thinking that she got the message he watched her storm out of the cafeteria, finally leaving him to his lunch alone. His mom packed him a chicken sandwich, he wasn't going to let Quinn stop him either especially over something stupid.

"What was that about?" Mike asked pointing to the door at which Quinn slammed, setting his tray down across from him.

"What do you think? Just another lame attempt to get me to go out with her."

"She just needs to get some attention from someone than she'll leave you alone." He tried helping

"Puck can help her with that, he seems to do a good job with it any other time." Crumbling his plastic bag in with his paper bag he unscrewed his water bottle he nearly chugged it down within a couple gulps. His eyes wandered on her again as she left the line with Kurt.

Yesterday he noticed that her dresses had gotten a hell of a lot shorter. Her knee highs, he'd decided were really hot on her especially today, she was wearing this extra short polka dotted dress with them knee high socks on again. He thought she looked particularly cute today. Finn noticed that she had turned around, her eyes confused feeling someone staring at her. Catching the eyes of one Finn Hudson she grinned just a little at him as she sat with her friends. He wasn't even embarrassed he got caught, in fact he'd stare at her all day if that meant she knew he was more than interested.

"Quinn is pissed." Puck slammed his lunch on the table laughing pointing his thumb to the hallway

"What else is new?" Rolling his eyes he started on his next part of his lunch, little fruit gummy.

"Seriously dude she pushed Jacob into a locker, the little fucker didn't see it coming he bounced off onto the ground."

"Naturally..." Finn shook his head, he didn't like the dude anyway he was always in every ones business. " "Plus Quinn is only pissed because she found out that not every guy wants her."

"The poor sucker who turned her down is going to get hell for the whole year."

"I'm not taking any shit from her, she's hot and stuff but has nothing to offer. Its about time she realizes that maybe if she's nice to people and doesn't go boy hopping that maybe someone would be interested in her. I just did her a favor."

"That was you?" Puck went wide eyed than laughing "Good luck to you asshole."

"It's a good thing she's got you Puckerman." Finn slapped his shoulder "You have fun with her."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows not only creeping him out but just giving him way more information than needed. Even if he knew that already.

**CA CA CA CA**

"He's picking you up here right?" Kurt asked from her closet, Rachel taking out her curlers as he was finding something for her date.

"Yes, which means that you must be out of here by three fifty at the latest." Running her fingers through her hair she sprayed some hair products and sprung out of her seat into the closet. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Do you want to wear a dress or something else?"

"My whole closet is mostly filled with dresses Kurt." Holding up a finger he took a grey, just above the knee length flowing skirt off the rack and held it up. "Perfect!"

Grabbing a thin black belt he set the skirt on the bed directing her to put it on as he looked for a shirt to place with it.

"Here wear this shirt, there isn't much to it but with a little accessorising everything will come together." Handing her a very form fitting plain long sleeved v-neck black shirt. Throwing it over her head she tucked it into her skirt and Kurt led them to the vanity. Handing her, her 'R' necklace in which she clasped on her neck she was than handed a white beanie to match with the white ballet flats being kicked over to her feet.

"You look fabulous now I must go before he gets here."

"What!" Her eyes go wide as she checks the alarm clock, sure enough it was ready '3:55' She had no idea it was even that late, pushing him out her room she proceeded to guide him out to the front door. "I love you Kurt, thank you for all your help and I swear I'll call you tonight."

"I want the whole scoop Berry." He warned her walking down the steps. "So you better call me."

"Promise! Be careful going home." Shutting the door Rachel ran up the steps to check out her outfit one more time before spraying some perfume around her, stepping into the mist. Making sure everything was turned off, fooling around trying not to become a nervous wreck. Glancing at the clock which now read '4:06' Rachel was growing even more nervous, doubts coming to mind at all the spare time.

What if he wasn't coming?

Sitting down on her bed she played with her hands suddenly becoming a little depressed about this all. What if this was some prank on her? She knew she should have trusted her instincts and not have agreed to do this. Finn was probably with Quinn Fabray or some other Cheerio laughing about this right now.

'6:10' shined in bright red numbers, she had given up, there was no way he was coming.

A car door shutting pulled her out of whatever funk she was beginning to swarm herself into, running over to the window she saw Finn Hudson's truck in her driveway. There was a knock coming from downstairs making her heartbeat. Suddenly she wished he would have stood her up because there was no way she could go downstairs. But there was this nagging in her head pushing her out the door, down the stairs. Wiping her sweaty palms into her skirt she took a deep breath. Rachel Berry did not get nervous. Opening it she smiled brightly at him as he turned his head to look at her.

"For a second there I thought I had the wrong house."

Staring at him with his charming smile, she was done for and the date hadn't even started. Rachel Berry knew she was going to be a goner.

**TBC**

**Reviews are almost as sweet as Finn's 'Yes?' in 'Michael' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews, alerts and favorites mean more to me than you'll ever know! Thank you, they help the chapters write and edit themselves. Enjoy the fluffy date, a little drama coming your way soon enough!**

**Chapter Eight:**

"For a second there I thought I had the wrong house."

"No, I was just upstairs I was working on some things while waiting for you." Smiling politely she ushered him the house. The question on her mind, wondering why he was so late.

"Yeah, sorry I'm running really late but Burt pulled me into a later shift down at the shop. I would have called you but I left my phone in my bag with my spare clothes in the locker. Burt doesn't allow phones in the shop, and I tried explaining to him but with all the customers he wasn't really up to listening. Than I got to the store down the street and found out they didn't carry this so I had to go down a little farther." Finn smiled as he held out a little bundle of light pink and yellow sweet peas tied with a black ribbon holding them together.

Failing to attempt the ridiculous smile taking over her face as she took them into her own hands.

"They're beautiful, thank you very much." Excusing herself to take them into the kitchen, Rachel set them onto a vase from under the sink placing them to sit on the counter near the window. Walking softly back into the hallway she held up a finger "Let me grab my purse and we'll get going."

Helping her into his truck, Rachel blushed as his hands touched her waist. Thanking him quietly, he shut the door making his way around to the drivers side jumping in.

"So where are going this evening?" Rachel asked as they started down the road, stopping at a stop sign Finn gave her a shrug

"I guess you'll find out once we get there."

"Secretive." She giggled crossing her legs, he grinned at her once more before taking off. "So how long have you been working for Burt at his shop?"

"This summer he offered me a job, he worked with me for my football schedule and still does. It's to make extra bucks for college. I'm grateful I even got the job, I don't want to screw it up."

"Where are you planning on going to college?" Rachel was genuinely interested to hear about someone elses plans other than her own.

"Community college, maybe Ohio State I applied to both. I'll get into either or, I didn't get any scholarships or anything so I'm on my own, well I'll have financial aid so there's that."

"Have you put any thought into what you might study?"

"No clue, that's what they have general studies for though right?"

"Right." Maybe, not everyone had their future planned out like she did.

Small chatter filled the truck as he drove them to their destination in which Finn pulled into the parking lot. Gasping as she looked out the window, pulling the door handle in excitement as she realized where they were. Chuckling Finn took his keys out the engine, joining her as she waited.

"I've never been here before, or any actually.."

"You've never been to an aquarium?" Quite shocked to this finding, he would have figured she had. He though everyone had been to an aquarium once in their life.

"No, I've always wanted to though so this is perfect!" Finn handed her, a ticket as they entered the place. "Come on, let's go in I bet there is so much to do in so little time."

Finn winced at the jab of him being later but he took that as a challenge he would make it up to her.

Handing the man their ticket Rachel went to grab for a map at the entrance but Finn took it out of her hands. "No way, I'm taking you on a tour. The place won't be a surprise if you know where you're going."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Walking ahead of him, Finn chuckles jogging to catch up with her.

Going through the first exhibits Rachel squeals with joy going over to the open tank in the middle of the room. Gaping wildly at the sting rays swimming in the water just below their bodies, it amazed her that they were even open. She would have thought they'd all be closed in, but was proven wrong. Dangling over the edge of the wall, the smell of the water was a little unfamiliar but welcoming because this is what kept the animals true to their home. Something Rachel admired about the aquarium, how at home he animals seemed to be.

"Oh, my god!" Rachel laughed pointing to the turtle coming from under one of the bridges. "That thing is huge!"

"I remember it from when I came here as a kid, it's gotta be like seventy by now."

"Wow, how amazing." Rachel watched it swim much quickly than she could imagine a four hundred pound turtle could swim. Using her finger, she suggested moving on to the next exhibit. Taking the lead, Finn jumped on the escalator carrying them both up to the next level.

Through out the aquarium, Finn found it cute how amazed at everything she was. How when they went through the rain forest exhibit she nearly bounced with excitement in seeing a sloth hanging out in one to the trees. Even when she screamed in finding a sign at the end saying 'Beware of the Tarantula'. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the sign was just to scare kids because her hand stand in his until they left.

"Never going in there again." She mumbled as they were being carried by the escalator down to another floor. "Those are poisonous, don't they know that?"

"Afraid of spiders?" Smirking down at her, she gently smacked him across the chest. Stepping off Rachel went to go in one direction as Finn went in another, she than realized she still had a hold of his hand. Finn squeezed it gently pulling her his way, before she let go. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't start heading there now."

"Late to where?" She asked him in curiosity but followed him anyway.

"It's a surprise." He repeated as she fell in sync with him while walking across the carpet

"You sure do like to make everything mysterious."

"Not mysterious, adventurous!" Finn's eyebrows raised mocking excitement. Giggling, she found herself closer to his side as they made it to a large group of people waiting outside three sets of doors. Wanting so much to ask him again what they were doing, she knew better. So instead Rachel took a look around for clues and finding just what she was looking for. The posters of dolphin facts, dolphin pictures, times of dolphin shows were a sure sign of what they'd be doing. Tightening her grip on his hand she titled her head up smiling up.

"We're seeing a dolphin show!" Her face lit up when he smirked

"You don't let anything past you, do you?"

"I love dolphins, they've been my favorite animals since I could remember. I used to want to be a marine biologist up until my fathers took me to my first ballet class, after that every thing I knew besides performing was history."

"I wanted to be a marine biologist too." Finn laughed, remembering the numerous trips to the aquarium talking his mom's ear off "I thought it was like training dolphins until my mom told me I had to take more science classes and study organisms and crap. I'm pretty sure she just told me that to get me away from the idea."

"What are you planning on doing after school, you graduate this year right?" Rachel broke hand contact leaning against the wall to get comfortable as they waited, trying to get more about his interests in studies a little more. Instead she was met with a cold hard brick wall.

"Yeah I'm an undecided senior..." Finn looked away focusing on one of the dolphin posters. His plans were definitely something he did not like to talk about. Instead she placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"You'll figure it out, I'm positive of it."

Smiling down at her, Finn pointed to the woman taking tickets. "Come on, let's get a good seat."

Finding a seat wasn't a problem especially since they were one of the first ones in there. Crossing her legs Rachel got situated for the show, barely able to contain her excitement. Doing his best to hide the sign in front of their seats with his foot, Rachel put her purse on the floor.

"This was a great idea Finn, I would have never guessed you'd take me to an aquarium."

"Does this mean I get brownie points for creativity?"

"No, put it means that next time you have to compare to graceful dolphins, eccentric fishes and fascinating animals in the Australian exhibit."

"Next time?" Finn smiled as she smacked his leg, trying to hide her smile.

"Look the show is starting." Sitting straight ahead she listened to the woman introduce themselves and the dolphins by names. Finn was completely to enthralled by her to even pay attention to what was going on in front of him. Rachel looked gorgeous today, well she always looked pretty but he was glad she decided to dress up for their date, for him. He watched as she clapped for the dolphins as they were being introduced, she was smiling so bright.

"Did you just see that Finn?" Rachel shook his arm looking at him wide eyed, knocking him out of whatever he was just thinking of. Realizing Finn was already looking at her, Rachel blushed as he shook his head. "Well you should really watch, it's more interesting."

"Doubt it."

Amused yet completely charmed by his line, Rachel tried her best to put all her attention towards them. Through out the show she'd laugh with the rest of everyone else at the silly things the dolphin would do, gasp at the tricks they could preform and clap when the one dolphin did something she'd only see on TV.

"Our friends here just told us they would like to share the water." One of the trainers teased "How about it Ringo, would you like to give your friends a feel your home."

Looking around Rachel laughed at the poor hopeless people who were just about to get wet, but than she spotted half a sign near Finn's foot. Nudging his out of the way, Finn bit his lip to hide the grin he was holding back.

"Caution Wet Zone." Rachel read, having that be enough of a warning she went to move but Finn grabbed her hand holding her there. "Finn, I can't get wet my hair will get messed up and I'll smell like dolphin water."

"Is this coming from the same girl who told me hours ago that the smell of marine life's home was awesome?"  
>Rachel glared at him playfully going to get up, the timing too late as water splashed onto her. Opening her mouth with nothing coming out, Rachel was just about soaked. Slowly letting go of her hand, Finn watches in shock as she looks pretty upset over the fact that she's dripping wet.<p>

"I am so sorry, I didn't think you'd get that wet, come on let's get dry." Nodding, Finn directs her from the show until they got out into the hallway. Looking down at herself, Rachel was so embarrassed at how wet her outfit was and how almost dry Finn was from her standing blocking him from the water.

"I am going to go use the restroom driers." Walking away, Finn grumbled. He had just ruined everything actually he ruined things from the beginning. This whole date had been a disaster so far, Finn knew it would have been as soon as he woke up late and stubbed his toe into the damn sink. Sure he was clumsy but his terrible days started out exactly the same way, Finn should have known.

Rachel was in there for a good twenty minutes, finally reappearing with now rumpled dry clothes. Hurrying up from his seat on the floor Finn walked up to Rachel, sorry written all over his face.

"I am so sorry Rachel if I would have known it was going to be that bad I wouldn't have made you stay there." He apologized again but Rachel raised a hand to stop him.

"It's no big deal I'm dry, a little water doesn't hurt."

"Yeah but you didn't want to get wet."

"It's fine, really." Rachel smiled looking around at the cleared out hallway. "So have we seen everything here?"

"Pretty much everything, yeah." Walking towards the exit of the aquarium, Finn felt defeated everything he worked for all ruined from a stupid dolphin show. Attempting to get his spirits back up for the rest of the night, Finn looked at her as they walked "Are you hungry?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure you're okay with this place?"

"Of course, I don't expect you to give up anything because of me." Rachel waved him off as silly.

"Yeah but there's like only salads for you to eat, we can go somewhere you want to."

"Finn, really I'm fine. I usually eat salads no matter where I go, seriously order whatever you please don't feel bad because of me." Cocking her head to the side she smiles at him. "Plus if we're ever going to do this again your going to have to be comfortable in knowing that I'm fine with you eating meat. That is your personal choice."

"So there's still a possible chance at a next time?"

"Of course Finn, why wouldn't you think so?"

"I just figured you were upset about the water incident, not to mention me being two hours late.."

"Don't be silly, I'm not upset. Obviously you can't control what happens at work, I completely understand. Plus I had a great time today, nasty water getting splashed on me is included." Patting his hand she took it back to look through her menu.

Rachel Berry was so different, if it were any other girl they would have gotten pissed and run off never seeing him again. Yet here she was telling him it was no big deal, even when she had told him before hand that she didn't want to get wet.

Rachel is a good sport, he liked that about her. In fact, he learned today that there were a lot of things about Rachel that he liked. Finn couldn't wait to discover everything about Rachel Berry that he liked.

Rolling up to her driveway Rachel unbuckled her seat belt turning to him to say her good-byes but he shook his head getting out and opening her door.

"Pulling out all the tricks tonight aren't you?" Closing the door behind her, Finn kept perfect pace as they made it up to her front porch stairs. Placing a hand on the door knob she turned to him "I had a wonderful time today, thank you for taking me."

"I'm just glad that you liked the aquarium especially since it was your first visit. Just sucks I didn't think through everything and made you get wet."

"I still disagree with you though, I smell a little fishy."

"A little..." He smirked as she smacked his chest in embarrassment

"You told me that I didn't" Suddenly feeling really self conscious she reached for her key but he grabbed her hand.

"We should really do this again though, I had fun today. Plus I want to get to know you more." Gently pulling her a little towards him that didn't go unnoticed

"I think that can be arranged." Feeling him leaning in a little more, Rachel shied away giggling softly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.. Pulling back, Finns eyes bored into her watching her go into her own house. "I'll see you tomorrow in school Finn."

"See you tomorrow." Breathing out deeply trying to maintain a kept appearance he jogged down her steps and the pavement. Finn couldn't remember a time where he felt this excited about a girl or any girl even.

But if there was something he was sure of, it was that Rachel Berry would be his, sooner rather than later.

**Reviews make my day brighter than David Martinez teeth!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello loves, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites you all are complete dolls!**

"So..." Kurt pleaded for the hundredth time, following Rachel into their homeroom classroom

"I told you everything that happened last night on the phone." Rachel rolled her eyes hearing screams coming from the other end of the hallway. Looking back, the hockey team was on the move again slushies in hand. Hurrying they made it to the classroom just before before they were the next victims. Slushie facials in the morning were not fun.

"I know, I just couldn't get anything out of Finn last night." Kurt sat in his seat peering out the door watching classmates get pounded by slush to the face. "I don't want to miss any detail, Rachel."

"Really, he didn't talk about it at all?"

"Carole asked how it went he just smiled and said 'Amazing' than went up to his room not talking to anyone."

"Is that good?"

"He seemed happy." Happy was good, right?

Going over almost everything from their date yesterday Rachel couldn't find any flaws besides the dolphin water but they were over that. Hoping she didn't disappoint him by not kissing him, she just didn't want to give in too easily to find out later that he didn't like her like she wished. Plus it was only their first date, Rachel didn't kiss after first dates. Well considering she had been out with two people, Rachel didn't kiss on those first dates. Sometimes not even on the second, that's just her decision in which she hopes that didn't bother ruin whatever little chance she had..

Slowly entering the hallway after homeroom Rachel was on the look out for the jocks with the cold slush to stain her white dress. Instead she found a sea of colorful, clothes ruined classmates going to their next class. Kurt stepped in foot with her as they start to walk to their first class of the day. Both in a hurry, not wanting to be the next on any jocks list. In going their separate ways Rachel stopped just as they were about to go their own way, tugging on his shirt.

"Would you be so kind and not do that to my shirt, you'll tear it." Kurt complained but the look on her face was enough to forget about the shirt and turn to what got that sour, worrisome look on her face. Finn was leaning against the stairs railing as Quinn held onto his arm talking to him. "What is that about?"

"I have no idea, you don't think he would go out with her do you?"

"Supposedly they had a thing their sophomore year." Kurt shrugged earning another worried glance to the two from Rachel. "I haven't even seen them together at all, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'll see you later Kurt." Rachel walked on not only ignoring what else Kurt had to say but also the two standing there as she started to climb the stairs. Looking down as she got to the top she watched Quinn take his hand in hers, patting it, before leaving him standing there alone. Disappointed in not only herself for not trusting her instinct but her trusting him she whispered the reminder to herself "You should have known better."

Her classes up until lunch went by so slowly and terrible. She tried so hard not to think of the one guy who was running through her mind constantly, even if he shouldn't be there.

What was even worse was when Kurt had left a message saying he was staying after class for a few minutes with the computer lab teacher to work on something and asked her to get his lunch, landing her standing in line by herself. Rachel knew she should have just brought her lunch with her today, it would have been healthier anyway instead of the processed lunch they served anyway.

"Hey" Nearly freezing at the sound of his voice, she moved her head slightly just smiling enough to make notice of Finn.

"Hi"

"I uh.. tried looking for you this morning before your first period, I wanted to walk you to class."

"I know, I saw you." There was no sense of lying to him. "You were with Quinn so I didn't want to interrupt."

"You should have, I wanted to see you." Stepping a little into her side, Rachel focused her attention on the salads trying to pick one from afar so she could grab and go when the time came.

"You two looked comfortable so I just left you alone, no big deal I mean you're seeing me now right?" Picking up two Cesar salads Rachel dug through her pocket for the money. The faster the check out process, the sooner she could go to her table.

"I really wanted to see you Rachel, if you see me and I don't see you next time just come and get me. You won't be interrupting anything, if anything you'd be saving me."

Nodding, just so he'd leave it alone she paid for her meal and began walking away. Finn shoved the five at the woman letting her keep the change as he caught up with Rachel grabbing her elbow setting her still.

"Did I do something wrong, I thought we had a good time yesterday?" His eyebrow raising in confusion

"You didn't do anything wrong." Trying to walk by him he stepped closer to block her from walking away

"Than why am I getting the vibe that you kinda don't want to talk to me?" His expression nearly breaking down the hard front.

"It's not that."

Knowing he wasn't going to get it out of her right now he tried something else in instead, pointing his thumb to his lunch table he asked "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Looking behind Finn at the table which consisted of just about the whole Cheerio team and football team, Rachel politely declined. "I have Kurt's lunch and I have to go over some things with the others."

"Oh." His smile dropped "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Leaving him in the middle of the cafeteria Rachel quickly sat at her table opening her salad to fix it up with dressing. That not being a big enough distraction she caught herself staring at the table in which Finn just sat down at. Watching as Quinn rubbing a hand down his back as she down next to him with her apple, she watched the cheerleader laughing at something someone said.

Quinn was gorgeous, Rachel knew that much and if Quinn wanted Finn she would get him. Because if there was something she knew about Quinn, she was a total bitch which meant that she went after things with a killer attitude that left most in the dust. Looking down at her lunch, suddenly with no appetite, Rachel figured she was going to loose Finn before she really even had him to begin with.

Laying in bed that night working on some homework while her fathers were downstairs cooking dinner, her phone buzz from the sheets beside where the books laid. Grazing her finger over the screen she was surprised to find it from Finn she read through it.

**Are you free tomorrow after school?- Finn**

Debating on whether on not to lie to him, Rachel leaned against her pillows figuring out the best response.

_**Not sure why?**_

Suddenly regretting hitting send, Rachel groaned waiting for the next one from him to come.

**Meet me at the stairs after school tomorrow. I want to take you somewhere. - Finn**

Wanting to just throw her phone at the wall in excuse to why she couldn't message him anymore, but unfortunately her conscious was telling her completely different. Agreeing with the plans she ran a nervous hand through her hair deciding to call it a night. She didn't even want to began to think about what Quinn or anyone else from that group would say if they found out that she agreed going on yet another date with Finn. Tomorrow would be the last one, it had to. Finn would realize what a loser she really was compared to the girls he could have.

**xxxxxxx**

Dodging almost everyone that next morning Rachel said her 'hellos' to her friends before trying to avoid the rest of the world. Maybe if he didn't see her today, he wouldn't remember that she agreed to his plans for them after school.

Finding Finn yet again by the stairs, this time looking around more than yesterday as he talked to Noah Puckerman and Quinn again. Not wanting to cause a riff between them, Rachel snuck behind Lauren Zizes and her friends as they talked up the stairs.

"Leonardo is a hot beast, I'd tap that over the side of a boat any day." Rachel listened as she peered through them to make sure he hadn't caught on. Not being able to find them through her fellow peers' swooshing skirts in her way, Rachel ducked a little more walking in step with them.

"What about Patrick Dempsey that man is grey and fine. Salt and pepper hair is mega sexy." Rachel looked up briefly to see the ladies lick their lips, sighing happily as they continued their conversation on who were the hottest men in the business.

"What the hell are you looking at Berry?" Lauren stopped in the middle of the stairs making their conversation much louder than needed. Rachel put a hand to her lips shushing her before they caught on the attention of the one's she was avoiding. "Are you telling me to shut up?"

"I think she's telling you to shut up." Sarah, one of the other ladies said making the situation a lot worse than it should be. "Lauren she's telling you to shut up."

"I'm not telling you to shut up." Rachel shook her head stepping up the stairs slowly to get away from them all. Looking down to the ground she saw mostly everyone, including the three she didn't want to, looking up in anticipation of a growing fight. Rachel's face flushed with embarrassment, looking back at Lauren to fix this little misunderstanding. "I do not like confrontation, so if we can just move on with our lives after this little miscommunication that would be fantastic."

"I don't think so." Zizes handed her things off to her friends as Rachel let out a noise of disgust. "You must learn your lesson man hands."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Pillsbury dough boy" Rachel rolled her eyes not able to control the anger building up inside, all she had wanted to do was avoid those three and get to class.

"She's giving me attitude now." Zizes raised an eyebrow "Prepare to be knocked down, Berry."

Raising her fist, Rachel gasped in horror of her nose being put through the pain it had just healed from. Squealing in what was thought to be Zizes, Rachel gasped watching as Quinn helped her up the stairs with Finn on her other side.

"What the hell Lauren, haven't I told you not to fight on school grounds." Puckerman yelled at the larger girl "You'll get kicked off the damn team!"

"Whatever." Lauren snatched her bag bag back walking up the remainder of the stairs glaring down Rachel who now stood at the top. Stopping in front of her Lauren pointed a finger her face. "As for you shrimp you better watch yourself more carefully next time."

Surprisingly, Quinn slapped her finger from Rachel's face while using her other finger to point down the hall. "I believe your class is that way."

Brushing against the both of them Lauren and her friends who all stared them down as each one passed left, the hallway going back to normal. Quinn turned around giving Rachel a death stare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you asking for a beating?" Quinn scoffed looking at Puckerman who joined them. "You're lucky this time, next time don't be so sure. Lauren would have beat your ass Rachel, don't mess with her."

Jogging down the steps, Quinn shot her up another dirty look. The feeling of hate towards so many people was overwhelming as she stomped away to her class.

"Whoa, Rachel are you okay?"

"_Just dandy_.." She snapped

"Are you sure, I mean I know Lauren and them can be bitches but you've got to watch out for them." Finn caught up with her in step with one another.

"Yeah well if you didn't hear back there, Quinn already chewed me a new earful for it so it's okay. I get it now."

"Yeah, Quinn can be a bitch at times too. You've just got to ignore her." Going up to her classroom, she didn't say anything to him as she went for the door. "Wait, Rachel are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn. You're going to be late to class if you don't hurry." Evening out her breathes for some sort of comfort in herself and to calm down, Rachel glanced up at him.

"We're still on for tonight right?" Finn questioned, his hand resting slightly on her lower back. Stiff from his touch, Rachel smiled just slightly "I'll meet you at the stairs than after school."

"I'll see you later Finn." Rushing out from under his touch she made it into the classroom without another glance back. She knew even more than before that she would have to tell him that this wasn't going to work as well as they hoped. Even if the spot where she touched her was yearning for more.

**Reviews are as lovely as the Berry fathers and their teenage lovemaking ideas.**


End file.
